<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The child by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437052">The child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb'>bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A lonely sort of victory at the very end [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>hmm he is how they find the cure i will spoil my plot to assure you of his saftey</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A lonely sort of victory at the very end [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts">Spaghettoi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts">WreakingHavok</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You name things.</p><p> </p><p>It keeps you busy.</p><p> </p><p>You name the zombies.</p><p> </p><p>You know them all well.</p><p> </p><p>It keeps you from thinking about things.</p><p> </p><p>You don't think about the fact that you've been bitten.</p><p> </p><p>You don't think about the fact that the infection is spreading.</p><p> </p><p>You live in a convenience store.</p><p> </p><p>You're sitting in a lawn chair, bitten arm in the ice machine.</p><p> </p><p>Jared, one of your zombies, comes in.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jared." You greet and Jared groans in response.</p><p> </p><p>"We're all out of M&amp;M's, Jared." When he lurches towards you, you pull your arm out of the freezer.</p><p> </p><p>"You already got me, Jared."</p><p> </p><p>Jared turns away, apparently understanding and you smile.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the zombies aren't completely gone. Maybe there's hope for you yet.</p><p> </p><p>And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmm he is how they find the cure i will spoil my plot to assure you of his saftey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>